Perfectly Mine
by IronButterfly12
Summary: Fern McGuire is a troublemaker; plain and simple, right? For once she can use the expression 'Trouble finds me' when she accidentally summons Phobos to Earth. But what does that have to do with the new school therapist Mr. Escanor? On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Perfectly Mine

Author: IronButterfly12

Rating: M

Summary: Fern McGuire is a trouble maker; plain and simple, right? One might assume by her actions that she is just that. With troubles at home with a dying mother, and a father who left, she had no choice but to turn into what she is now; a troublemaker who gives Uriah Dunn a run for his money. But all that changes, when she tries to do a healing spell for her mom; and it horrifically backfires. She brings Prince Phobos to Earth. But what will she do, when he starts tinkering every night with the barely sound part of herself left; her heart? And what does her summoning him have to do with the new school therapist, Mr. Escanor?

Perfectly Mine

_How long love's flame burn in a woman's heart, if sight and touch do not rekindle it._

Dante, Canto VIII, Verse 77-78

Chapter 1

The house was dark; it was four hours past midnight. The only source of light was three candles in a room. Illuminating the face of an eighteen year old girl, they remained motionless until she began to breathe, attempting to guide herself into the meditation required. Her black curly hair was pulled back to avoid the flames; her green hazel eyes closing into the meditation. A book was propped up; the sheer feeling of arcane force from it was profound as it was dangerous. This was no ordinary book. The circle of salt surrounded her and the candles; the quartz crystal her offering to the deity she was calling upon.

She began to chant, the words awkward at first on her tongue. Her ears remained open, in case her mother walked in. She didn't want her mother to find out; she was stressed out enough already. After all, finding out you have only three months to live was harsh enough. She kept chanting, the focus she had growing stronger with each word. It was towards the end that she realized that someone, or something was in the room with her.

She opened her eyes, and as if on cue, the candles went out, a non existent breeze the culprit. Her eyes widened; this wasn't part of the ritual. The book said as much! She looked around her room; it was creepier than the norm. Something unsettling was waiting in the darkness, waiting for her to acknowledge it.

"Hello?" she whispered out.

She had to wonder if she did it right. Looking into the book, she felt fear creep into her thoughts. She did it exactly as written. Yet the spell was acting totally opposite. What was going on? The breeze returned, carrying a whisper. A whisper, that called her name. It called,

_Fern..._ as if it enjoyed her fear and how her name rolled off its tongue, it called again, _Fern..._

Fern, now fully panicking, looked around, the darkness pressing closer like a pack of wolves ready for the kill. She didn't like this. Whatever she did, she was screwed. The healing turned into summoning, and whatever she called, it was male, and was now in the room with her. Her breathing became ragged. Who, or what did she call?! How did it know her name?!

Suddenly, as quickly as it came, it was seemingly gone. She stood up, looking around the room. Maybe it was a hallucination! Maybe it was a breeze outside! Maybe she _was _going insane! She felt this thought die away as the shadows suddenly raveled around her ankles, holding her to the spot. She wanted to scream, but the only thing freezing her vocal cords was fear; fear of her mother waking, and fear of what she had done.

A soft laugh rumbled into the atmosphere, and weaving out of the shadows was a man. Long blonde hair moving ethereally with the breeze that was now making the room ice cold. His black robes melded with the shadows that were now enveloping her room, making it pitch black. His eyes, slate and slanted, were glittering with anticipation. He walked to her, a smile playing upon his lips.

The room grew colder; it was almost unbearable. This cold seeped past her flesh and bones and seemingly hit her soul. She fought the urge to shiver, until it kept persisting, and finally she gave in. He was the source; he had to be! She heard a slight, weak hiss as the salt attempted to keep him out. He looked down at the salt, chuckled in amusement, and stepped through the only barrier between her and him.

"You look cold, Fern." He whispered seductively.

She gasped as he put his arms around her. She felt afraid, but couldn't fight the paralysis as he drew closer than anyone had ever been to her before. His mouth was so close to hers, she could see the softness to his lips. He put a slender, but masculine hand under her chin, and tilted her head up so their eyes met.

"Let me help you keep warm..." He added with a purr.

Instinct made Fern's eyes close in terror, but suddenly before he moved in for the kiss, her foot scooted out the circle by cutting through the salt, breaking the barrier, ending the spell. He drew back slightly, not letting go of her as he felt the energy wither away, but as she opened her eyes, he let out a soft laugh. Her room returned to the norm, the moonlight casting a shaft upon them both. The room was still cold. He whispered with triumph,

"Did you _honestly _think that would work? I am no spirit you can simply will away!" Looking at her mouth he whispered with a primal purr of lust, "Now then; _where were we?_"

His gaze went back to her eyes, holding hers captive. His mouth brushed against hers, her softness sending a shiver down his spine, and drawing a silenced gasp from Fern. He wanted more; oh so much more. His mouth demanded more from her, his tongue longingly caressed her lips trying for more access while his hands guided her pelvis to his, telling her he wanted more than just a kiss. Overwhelmed, Fern opened her mouth in a protesting moan, and he took advantage by deepening the kiss, his tongue tasting her for the first time, and relishing it.

His hands slid past the defense of her sweat pants, teasing her skin with his own. He squeezed her butt while he broke the kiss and bit her neck passionately, milking a stifled cry from her. He suckled he wound, licked it tenderly, and began to assault her almost swan's neck with kisses, trailing lower, seeking her breasts.

Scooping her stunned form up bridal style, he wandered over to her queen sized bed. Laying her down he guided himself to on top. His form straddled hers. She blushed, and before she could move, he caged her body from escape with his and claimed her mouth again, milking moans from her shock and secret enjoyment.

His seduction was cut short when he felt the beginnings of the sunrise rise up from the night. He slowly pulled away, leaving her panting and more scared than she ever was before. A coy smile danced upon his lips, and when he rose, Fern watched his every move whilst sitting upright. Before he retreated into the shadows, he turned his head to look back, and he whispered with a flirtatious tone,

"Don't worry my dear; _I'll be back tonight_..."

His body disappeared with the darkness, and Fern watched with suspicion to make sure he didn't surprise her. Her panting lessened as she calmed down from her panic. It was underlying another emotion she was not ready to handle. She blushed as she felt a tingle that was ebbing off. She _was _aroused by this chance encounter. Her blush grew rosier in tinge; she _never_ explored that side of herself! Only in her writings did she get a taste of sensuality, and that was how she preferred it!

She fell back into her pillows, fresh despair taking root. The spell failed; the energy meant to heal her mother was used to to summon that man. She didn't know whether to cry, scream, or do both. Tears currently were her only option as she cried silently. She was no healer! The people at school were right; she was a fuck up at everything. She would admit she was no saint, but if others would take the time to see what she went through maybe they'd understand! She already lost her father to divorce, and now her mother was dying! Her mother; she couldn't afford to lose her!

She looked at the clock; it was close to dawn. She felt the silent tears stifle and ebb off. It still hurt not having anyone to confide this to. She couldn't tell her mother; she didn't need to hear this petty problem of hers, but with all the detentions she had kept hidden from her, she was amazed she wasn't expelled from school!

And speaking of school...

She almost forgot today was a Monday. She groaned; Fern really didn't want to go to school. The first day of the week was always worse! She sat up. She didn't have to go; she could easily skip! A lingering reminder of what her mother would want her to do made her feel guilty; her mother wouldn't want her to waste this precious time of an education. Sighing with resignation, she stepped out of her bed. Still fully awake, she looked to the setup on her room. She needed to clean this up.

Grabbing the candles, she put them away in the bedside drawer. When she reached for the quartz, she felt surprise etch into her face; the once clear quartz was now black and cracked. She felt a brow raise at the strangeness. She picked it up and put it in the same drawer space as the candles. She scooped up the salt circle bit by bit, knowing it was no longer useful.

As she tossed the salt away, she had so many questions she had no answer to. How did he get in her room? Who was he? Or better yet, _what_ was he? As if on cue, a hum escaped the book as it began to glow with an energy that felt dark. Now really curious and terrified, Fern dropped down to pick it up. The book opened without her even moving the cover. She felt afraid, and as she flicked through the pages to find the spell she attempted to work, only to be stunned at what she found.

Written across the ritual guide was a title she didn't recognize. It was now about portals; 'To Permanently Open a Portal'. She felt her heart sink. It said earlier it was a healing spell! She wasn't hallucinating! She_ knew_ that's what it said! What kind of book did Rick Hoffman at Ye Olde Bookshop give her?! Before she could read further, the book turned to shadow, and disappeared. She felt panic wash through once more. It didn't add up! But yet..._yet_...

Rick had to know this would happen. He was shady enough to where she could believe it! But what in the hell did she do? And why in all that was holy did she feel like she did something _very_ wrong?! A grimace planted itself upon her face; she would talk to Rick after school. Maybe then she'd get some answers. She grabbed her clothes from her dresser, and headed to the bathroom to start her day. The door to her room shut with a resounding _click._

But then, out of the shadows, and into the atmosphere, a man laughed maniacally.

_HAHA! Bet you didn't see __**that**_ _coming! There will be more! Now excuse me as I go grin evilly! See you next chapter! _


	2. Chapter 2

Perfectly Mine

Chapter 2

Heatherfield was alive and thriving at six o'clock in the morning. All except Fern, who was yearning to go back to bed. Why couldn't it be Friday? She wandered through the crisp autumn air which was bowing to winter's grip to Sheffield Institute; her personal hell on Earth. Even the wrought iron gates seemed like Satan's entrance.

Those gates were open, like the Hell Mouth that she imagined was waiting for her. She stood alone, next to these forbidding gates, but even alone she stood out. Her black, torn chain laden jeans showed parts and pieces of her pale skin; her corset with belt enclosures hugged her skin and exposed her collar bones and long shoulders.

To be as tasteful as she was going, a black hoodie with purple stitching that made the sleeves seem like they were hanging on the sheer will of the threads covered her bare shoulders. Painted black nails upon slender, and graceful hands were barely exposed by the sleeves; her green hazel eyes now lined with black kohl and painful precision. Her lips were stained with amethyst purple lipstick. Her ringlet curls, shoulder length were free of bonds, windblown and in her face, making her edge even sharper.

As she walked, her combat boots made a dull noise upon the pavement. They were helpful in fights, as no one had caught on yet that they were steel toed. She was grateful, for these were her favorite boots. Her headphones were encircling her neck, and she hoped they hid the hickey. Her makeup couldn't hide it successfully, but she had avoided her mother seeing it. Now she hoped that no one here would notice too. After all people's mouths here ran quicker than their legs.

She couldn't wait for this day to be over. She desperately wanted to go to the bookstore, and give Rick Hoffman a piece of her mind. Not to mention ask why the book changed its chapter titles. Much to her disdain, people started to show up. She let her mind wander to another topic as she slipped on her headphones.

When her back turned, she never saw the two men across the street in the alley. One was the very man she wanted to see. The other was the very man she accidentally called. Rick stood next to the other, and let a wry smile cross her face as he followed his gaze to Fern. Looking at the other man, he whispered as kids starting flocking,

"Are you sure this is wise, my Prince? The Guardians may catch on. Last thing you want is them revealing-" the other man whispered softly, "I'm sure, dear Lord Cedric. And it's not Prince Phobos at current; I believe you should address me as Mr. Escanor."

Cedric bit his tongue and looked away as Phobos glamored himself. He couldn't wonder what his plans were; he knew parts and pieces, but that was about it. When he turned back to look at Phobos' disguise, he was stunned to see a somewhat similar outfit to his; the pants were black, the red shirt was buttoned slightly looser with a black vest over the top. He willed his brow tattoos away, and his eyes were still as sleek and sharp as before.

"Cedric, please shut your mouth," he said with a smirk, and added "It's in an unattractive position"

Shutting it with embarrassment, he watched as Phobos took an elastic band and pulled it back into a sleek ponytail. His loafers clicked as he walked away after saying quietly,

"Remember; the Guardians are not to interfere."

He walked over to Fern, a gleam of sorts in his eyes. He remembered that part of his act was to go to the principal's office, but judging by the size of this infernal building, he wouldn't find it too easily. Unless he recruited some help. He tapped her on the shoulder, hoping he got her attention, and asked out in a silken tone,

"Excuse me, but could you direct me to the principal's office?"

Fern took her headphones off as she gaped at him. He was sharply dressed, so there was no way he was a student. He was stunning; and he also frightened her. His eyes looked familiar. Forcing herself to focus, she pointed to the entrance, and whispered as she strained to look away,

"Yeah I can; I live there! It's on the right..."

He smiled, and as he headed there, she turned back to her tunes. He glanced back at her, smirking knowingly; she had no idea that he was the one she called this early morning. And now he could access her thoroughly, even though he couldn't seduce her in this school place. It was the perfect place to see what made her tick, however. Smirking still, he disappeared behind the doors.

"Hey, _Grass Head_!" someone called.

Fern heard it through her headphones, and as she looked up, she let an aggravated growl rumble in her throat. Her eyes flashed angrily as she glared at a boy about her age with carrot hair, a face puberty despised, and a smirk twisted his face. Fern knew him all too well; she had to deal with him constantly.

"Go screw, Uriah! I ain't in the mood!" she snarled.

Uriah Dunn; her worst enemy, not to mention everyone else hated him as well. When he laughed at her snarled warning, she felt her anger flare. She had enough on her plate to deal with; last thing she really wanted was a fight with this sleazeball.

"I mean it pizza face! Go away!" She warned angrily.

"Or else _what_?" he sneered.

She saw his eyes fasten to her neck, and she knew. She knew he saw the bite bruise from earlier this morning. She looked directly into his beady eyes, which were gleaming maliciously. People were already stopping to watch; whispering amongst themselves. Fern knew she couldn't avoid this, so she took off her headphones. A crowd of people circled them, and Uriah sneered out,

"Hey, look! Grass Head's gotta _boyfriend_!"

The next move Uriah wasn't anticipating. Fern ran up, and punched him in his jaw. She sent him falling backwards, and guided him down with another blow to the stomach. As he landed, she pinned him and slammed him into the ground. She snarled out in rage,

"Say that _again; _I _dare you_!"

Uriah struggled; attempting to get Fern off him. She slammed him back into the ground. She started to walk away, but before she could even grab her bag, he picked up a rock, vaulted upright, and pegged it at her back. He felt rage when she turned, showing no emotion or pain from the assault, and he snarled,

"Bet your mom caught ya and made him leave! _Oh, yeah that's right_! She _can't_! 'Cuz she's-"

Fern lost control. She picked up the rock, and with a fury that reflected in her rage filled scream, she pelted it at his face. Uriah barely dodged, but it was the perfect distraction. Her fist landed once more in his jaw; she didn't care that she heard a crack, she kept on going. She was borderline crying as she continued to beat him. He finally begged her to stop; she was deaf to his pleas. He finally collapsed in sheer self defense, and she kicked him harshly. The crowd whispered as she looked at Uriah's cowering form, spat next to his face, and snarled,

"You _ever _talk about my mother again; I'll fucking kill you!"

"_Fern McGuire!"_

Fern recognized that shriek. Turning, she looked bitterly into the face of the principal. A short and squat woman, Mrs. Knickerbocker inspired fear into everyone (except Fern and Uriah's gang) at school. Fern made an attempt to smile, but she suspected she looked like a pit bull bearing its teeth.

"Yes, ma'am?" she asked coldly.

Mrs. Knickerbocker frowned. Usually the student body would show respect! But this _was _Fern McGuire they were looking at, after all! Fern watched the gears in the principal's head turn and smoke from anger. She knew what was coming. Before the principal could speak, she asked calmly,

"Which teacher gets the fun and joy of babysitting me for detention?"

"Oh, you'll be doing _more _than detention! You will be spending the afternoon with Mr. Escanor; the school therapist requested you solely!" Mrs. Knickerbocker said with a stern look.

Fern felt her smile fail. School therapist? Was Mrs. Knickerbocker _kidding_?! She was praying she was; she was _hoping_ she wasn't being serious. She felt her courage fall when she saw the principal was as serious as death. She got her bag, and walked past the principal's rigid form. She paused midway, and whispered with a sadistic smile,

"Tell him I'm the worst patient he's _ever _gonna have!"

With that, she left a bruised and broken Uriah to the principal, and stalked to her classroom. She was placed in the advisory class with the some of the freshmen. Even though there were some juniors, they wouldn't talk to her.

One; she was a Goth, and her advisory was full of preps. Two; she was a trouble maker; who'd want to associate with _that_? She put her headphones back on, and took out her writing book. She picked up her pen, the poison pen as she called it, and began to write, waiting for her detention to come to pass.

* * *

"Are you _serious_, Yan Lin!?" Will gasped.

The others were whispering to themselves with fear. They had skipped today because as Yan Lin had said, it was a class A emergency. Oh how right she was. They had hoped this event wouldn't come to pass. Much to their horror, it had. Phobos had finally found a way to cross.

"How did this happen?" Caleb whispered fearfully.

"I think we all deserve to know that!" Taranee said in a stunned tone.

Yan Lin closed her eyes; she had so far protected the source, for she was innocent. She had no clue as to what she had done. Wincing as she felt the stares of the five expectant guardians, she knew she had to attempt to defend the poor girl, but they did need to know. Focusing, she said in a calm but still defeated tone,

"A couple days ago, Lord Cedric deceived a young woman to purchase a book; a book, that unfortunately came from Phobos' library. He needed someone who was pure of heart to open the only portal his master could cross."

The others looked at her with fear; anything that came from Phobos' library was bad news. The shred of information that the snake being known as Lord Cedric deceiving a human made some of it even more confusing; how did he sell her a book in the form that scared even the bravest man? There was only one explanation; Cedric had to have a human alias. But the more pressing question escaped Hay Lin's mouth.

"But who is the one Cedric sold the book to?" she asked.

"A girl by the name of Fern, Fern McGuire." Yan Lin replied.

The room erupted into laughter, within the exception of Taranee, who went deathly quiet. Yan Lin frowned in disapproval. She said with a forming aggravation,

"Girls; this isn't funny!"

"Oh, it is! _Fern_ _McGuire_? Pure of heart?! It's like, totally impossible!" Cornelia remarked with a laugh.

Taranee fell quieter. She had taken the time to get to know Fern; it wasn't easy at first, as her friends were in the in crowd. But she had gained her trust. Fern was a good person; if people would stop and think, maybe her actions would be realized. She suddenly said with a quiet voice,

"If it were so impossible, how had she done it?" Looking around, she said angrily with her voice raising, "If any of you have taken the time to know her, you would know she has suffered; a lot! You need to look-"

Irma let out a yawn. Taranee shot her a fiery glare, which made her seem like she was seriously aflame. Irma looked at her with a cheesy grin. The others were stunned; Taranee, friends with riffraff like Fern? Caleb and Yan Lin watched the gears turn, and Yan Lin finally spoke up with,

"Taranee has a point. I think you need to watch Fern; she could be in serious trouble if she is not surveyed."

_OK! I will update soon! Ive just been busy...see ya all later!_


	3. Chapter 3

Perfectly Mine

Chapter 3

The day dragged on, and Fern was not looking forward to seeing Mr. Escanor. Why a therapist!? She'd rather be sentenced to dealing with a rabid bear! Wasn't this illegal?! She laughed bitterly within her thoughts; what she did almost six hours ago was illegal too. She was amazed they didn't expel her.

_Time to pay the piper...God, this is going to blow! _She thought angrily.

Sitting in her English class she finished her notes when her teacher, Mr. Smith looked at the clock. Fern almost forgot that this teacher let students off early for their detentions. She groaned as he called her name, and she grabbed her things. Fern felt the stares of the rest of the class and this was the first time in a while that it made her feel uncomfortable.

She stoically headed to the door, glad to feel the eyes off her as she slid out into the vast halls. She looked into Taranee Cook's class, only to see neither Taranee, the girl Hay Lin _or _Irma Lair! She had noticed that Taranee seemed to absent; a lot. She and the rest of that crew were always missing school! Perhaps they were closet rebels? She chuckled at her foolishness. That would be the day.

She felt her thoughts wander to Taranee; the day they met in the hallways was really awkward. How that girl earned her trust, she'd never know. She did, and so far she hasn't heard any of her deeper problems circulating about the school. The fact that Uriah knew about her mom meant one thing. Someone knew about it even before she said word one. She grimaced as she neared the principal's office; turn left, and you'd find the therapist's office. She was_ not _looking forward to this at all.

_This may be the only thing that may prevent me from beating on Uriah ever again. _She thought with a sigh.

She paused at the door that would lead to her doom; she had to enter. It was that or her mom would find out _everything_ through her being expelled. Before she could reconsider, the door opened. She was expecting an old man with glasses, but her worst nightmare was soon realized. Standing at the door was the man from this morning; the man with the smoldering familiar eyes...

"Fern; I've been expecting you. Please come in." he said in a cool manner.

Swallowing her fear, she walked inside. She looked around at the office, and despite the typical office atmosphere, it felt dark. It must have been the shadows that were gathering at the afternoon sun heading to sunset. It added an eerie quality to the room. She was broken from her seeming trance like state when he said softly,

"Please, sit down..."

She wandered over to the chair closest to the light; somehow the darkness felt off. She set her bag down and set herself into the backed stool. She felt his eyes seemingly strip her down to her soul as he stared at her. Fern would've trembled, but she didn't want to show her fear. She wouldn't dare!

Phobos felt his anticipation run hot. She was a tough case to crack, and yet they hadn't even started! He couldn't read her emotions, and that was something strange to him. No matter; he would soon get her to open to him. Looking down at the principal's notes, he fought the urge to smirk. She had apparently beaten a boy to an inch of his life. It was time to see if he could get a taste of what made her tick. He said in a voice that was low and rich,

"So; according to Mrs. Knickerbocker, you assaulted Uriah Dunn." Looking up at her, knowing his eyes would court some reaction, he said in the same tone as before, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Fern felt something well up in her chest. Whether it was fear or anger, she couldn't tell. The question was loaded like a gun. Phobos finally could feel the reaction he wanted. Mixed emotions were like a varied plate at dinner, and this was going to be one hearty meal.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me? I _promise _that none of this will leave this room..." He coaxed.

He felt the shock mixed in with fear and his senses kept taking it in. He knew _why _he was doing this. Besides the rush of her feelings whetting his appetite for what was to come, he had to start breaking her down. His stare penetrated her; he knew she was uncomfortable from it all. Fern felt a fear she couldn't understand. She didn't know whether to trust him or not. This was awkward, and uncomfortable! She wanted out of this office! Phobos felt her panic response, and fought the urge to smile as she continued to feed his energy intake.

"_Trust me..._" he said softly.

He knew what he was about to do could cost him some valuable energy, but he had all the energy he needed right in front of him. He slipped into her thoughts and began to take all of this energy she so willingly provided. He knew what the effects would be. He knew how to withhold his savage hunger so she could still provide more. He also wanted to know more about this Fern. After all, she was the pure heart that brought him here. Why not see what was her one weakness? He then began to bend her now weakened mind to his, softly but firmly dominating her thoughts.

Fern felt a strange weakness. She tried to shake it off, but much like the lover in her literature, it wouldn't hear no. As if she was sinking into warmth, she weakly fought this foreign presence, only to be silenced. She looked at him, finally too weak to be defiant.

"You _swear _none of what I have to say will leave this room, Mr. Escanor?" She whispered.

Phobos fought the urge to grin and laugh. Although she was a normal human, he had to give her this much. Not many could withhold from him everything for as long as she did. He looked at her with a sincere expression, and said with a gentle tone disguising his glee,

"I swear on my practice..."

Fern looked at him and then her gaze wandered to his window. She felt tears run down her cheeks glistening in the sunset's light. She felt the urge to outright cry, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She just whispered as she focused on the window,

"Because Uriah said something about my mother, who's dying from terminal cancer..."

He felt her sadness, which was quite catching. He let it wash over him. Now he knew how to make her crack further. He would have so much fun with her...She just made his job oh so much easier! He usually didn't like this roller coaster ride of feelings, but from her it was like a drug; a drug with a high he wasn't sure he wanted to relinquish just yet.

"When did your mother receive this bad news?" he asked gently.

Fern was startled when she looked him in the eyes. She had just fought viciously to not show any sign of weakness! She was failing miserably, and couldn't bear thinking of what was to come. What was wrong with her?!

_Don't answer him...Don't answer him! _she screamed at herself.

"She found out this summer." She said sadly.

_NO! s_he screamed again inside her thoughts.

She felt her control be shredded to pieces, and she desperately looked for a clock. There were none to be found. She felt the strange weakness tease further into her mind, and it was seeping into her muscles, and a need to sleep was pressing down on her. Fern looked at Phobos, who seemed to be unaware of her tumult. Oh how wrong she was. Phobos was completely taken with her energy, and decided that now was the time to show her who she was dealing with. After all, she would be too weak to resist him.

Fern, when she thought things couldn't get worse, felt a familiar cold. Her eyes widened. It was that piercing cold from this morning. The bruise upon her neck lightly tingled, and she looked at him. He smiled, swiftly got up, and locked the door. Fern felt too weak to question, and her body was borderline convulsing from the cold. She had to try; it was self preservation at this point.

"M-M-Mr. Escanor-?" she shivered out.

A chuckle was his reply; a chuckle that told her he wasn't a teacher at all. He looked at her, the soft glow in his eyes turning to that smoldering slate she saw this morning. Fern gasped, and Phobos said in a soft seductive tone,

"I was wondering when you'd catch on..."

"You..." she barely breathed out.

He laughed softly, and Fern felt terrified. She felt like screaming, but the sound wouldn't come. Phobos strode over to her, kneeling slightly and leaning close to her. Fern looked into his eyes, and he into hers. A look of triumph was within his features, and with a firm gentle hand, he guided her stunned and weakened form upright.

"What do you want with me?!" She weakly demanded. Feeling his body come in close, she weakly tried pushing away while asking, "And who are you?"

He smirked at her feeble attempts to resist him, but he knew this wouldn't last long. Once his influence sunk in a little bit more she would be putty in his hands. Pulling her back and lifting her hand and wrist to his lips, he whispered softly,

"My name is Prince Phobos of Meridian. As to what I want with you," kissing her hand and trailing his lips to her wrist, where he planted a kiss that made her tremble, he whispered against the tingling skin, "I want _every inch_ of you..."

Fern attempted to pull away, but her strength was dwindling. She tried to think; there had to be a way to get out of this mess! She weakly protested,

"You can't do this! I'll get the principal!"

Phobos chuckled deeply at her threat. Pulling her closer, she turned so her back was to him. He moved close to her ear, inhaling the smell of her lilac perfume and soap. He whispered softly as his hands trailed low seeking her jeans' hem,

"_No one_ is going to believe you..." slipping past the hem, milking a shocked gasp from her, he whispered before nibbling the shell of her ear, "After all; you're just a troublemaker. To top it all off, they'll think you're insane, and they'll shun you even further."

His hand guided itself to her apex between her thighs, and he stroked her there. A small squeak escaped her, and he licked her neck as he added to his previous statement, as if he just realized what could happen if she revealed him,

"On second thought, go ahead; it will give me all the more access to you..."

Fern resisted the urge to cry out as he kissed her neck amorously. She felt herself go warm at his assault when his finger slipped inside, and she let a slight moan escape. She was about ready to give into his lust when a sharp, familiar, noise greeted her. The sweet reassuring noise of the bell telling school was over, startled him to cease his assault, and Fern weakly pulled away.

"Saved by the bell..." She whispered gratefully.

She grabbed her things, and headed to the door, until a funny thought struck her. She remembered what he said this morning; about him coming back tonight. She panicked in her pause, and he knew what she realized in her fear and smiled deeply. He looked at her with a hungry stare, and whispered softly,

"When tonight comes, I'll show you the _true_ meaning of passion..."

She felt fear creep into her thoughts. He knew this entire time?! He _knew?! _She tried to rack her brain, but all that escaped was the fact that she brought him here by magic. This sparked a further thought; if she brought him here, maybe she could keep him out! She whispered coldly, even though she wanted to collapse,

"Magic brought you here; magic _will _keep you out."

He smirked when her back was turned, and conjured a rose. With telekinetic power, he slipped it into her backpack unnoticed. She could do all she wanted, and it still wouldn't make a difference. The door unlocked with a click, and Fern walked out. Her detention was served within parameters, and Mrs. Knickerbocker had no reason to say anything. She wandered to the entrance hall, not daring to look back.

She had to get a book out of the library. It was too dangerous to go back to Rick Hoffman, and if her suspicions were correct, he had something to do with Phobos' appearance. She wandered out, and closed the entrance door.

_I'm never beating on Uriah Dunn again!_

* * *

The meeting hadn't gone as well as they hoped. The Guardians had reached a stale mate in their debate in what needed to be more protected; the plain of existence or Fern herself. They concurred that Phobos had not figured out who the heir to the throne was, but that had to be the reason he was here. Only one of them was even remotely worried about how he even got here.

As Taranee walked out of the warmth of the restaurant, the grip of winter seemed to grow tighter upon the earth. Her breath was even visible in the air. Hearing this bad news about her friend made the cold seem even more detrimental. Why did it have to be Fern? She looked to the west, watching the sun set into the skyline of the city. It would be too dark too soon for her to approach Fern; to possibly warn her of what she was dealing with.

It was only when she was called back that her remote idea was abandoned; she couldn't do anything without the group, and without the other powers, she would be defenseless against someone at Phobos' caliber. She did the one thing she felt her other side screamed at her not to do. She wandered back into the Silver Dragon restaurant basement.

_Please, Fern; please don't get hurt... _she whispered in her thoughts.

As she walked back in she caught tidbits of what the others were saying. They obviously thought she was still outside, for they were cold worlds against her friend. Taranee felt cold herself before a fire sprang up in her chest.

"Maybe Yan Lin was wrong; maybe_ Candracar_ was wrong! Fern couldn't have done-"

"_Shut up!_" Taranee yelled.

Her yell courted Yan Lin and Caleb out of the other room, and the Guardians' look of pure stunned shock told her all she needed to know. She fought the urge to scream out every syllable as she spoke but the growl couldn't be silenced as she said with a face that was leveling,

"You have no idea what Fern's been through! Maybe if you'd see past your prissy expectations of people, maybe Fern wouldn't be so difficult to understand! We're Guardians, damn it! We should start acting like it!"

She watched the shock melt from their faces slowly, and then her last phrase seemed to kick something else up. Something she couldn't quite decipher. Will's thoughts turned to what Taranee had said, and she felt herself whisper,

"You're right, Taranee...we do. We need to keep a close eye on Fern; if Phobos has plans for her, they can't be good."

Taranee beamed with relief, while the others looked at her, completely shocked. The one who was stunned the most was Cornelia, who looked at Will with a glare as she broke her silence angrily,

"I am _not _about to watch the biggest troublemaker in Sheffield Institute so she doesn't get-" the others' angry glares made her go silent.

"We start tomorrow; but we need to find out what Phobos wants from Fern." Irma said softly.

The meeting concluded, but as the moon rose into the sky, the plan Phobos wove like a spider's web was already in effect. Even as the cold winter bound sky twinkled with the diamond like stars, they too seemed to harbor a warning. The wolf was circling the lamb.

And the lamb was about to fight back.

_OK! I have been sick, injured and quite frankly, very busy! Plus none of you have been reviewing anyway..._

_But anywho I updated. Next chapter will get steamy as it goes along...Its M rated for a reason!_


	4. Chapter 4

…_I LIED._

Perfectly Mine

Chapter Four

Fern practically almost fell asleep upon the trip to the library and back. And the library had _no _books on Wiccan spells. She should have gone straight home; at least she could've slept. It was such a waste of time! Whatever Phobos did to her, she needed to sleep it off, and the library wasn't a good place to sleep at all. Now she was home, the apartment seeming more eerie than normal. Leaves skittered outside in the wind, and the moonless night was heavy on her eyes. She really needed some sleep.

_Well; time to go crash for a bit. _She thought to herself with a yawn.

Almost crawling up the stairs, she finally opened the apartment door, and sought out her room. Her mother was still asleep; judging by the deep soft breathing within her room. Cautiously, Fern walked by her room and paused, listening to her mother sleeping. She felt a twinge of sadness at her mother's condition. She wanted her to be well; why couldn't she fix it?! Why did this have to happen?!

She cursed her ill-fated stars; if only there were a way to stop him! If only she could go back and warn herself! But now she had another problem. This Phobos she summoned; he wanted something from Fern herself. It was evident in the way he hungrily eyed her whenever they met, and the way he kissed her was enough to send shivers through her at the sheer memory of it.

_But what would he want from me?_ She thought in strain.

She silently made her way to her room, only to hear whispers of a dark magic echoing throughout her room and through the door. She paused; this was new, but the last time those whispers sounded, she had company…

_Oh, great…_ she thought venomously.

She opened the door, and walked in. She looked around for her other writing journal, only to see it was gone. She panicked. This had to be his doing! But what would he want with that? The room was stranger than normal, but a sudden scent crossed and furled into her senses.

It was cologne, of some type but she was surprised to be enthralled by the spicy, warm scent of cinnamon. She gasped and shook her head, only to suddenly see red candles that weren't there before light in her room; they too smelled of cinnamon and something else she couldn't identify offhand.

"Get a grip, Fern!" she growled.

A cordial chuckle sounded in the dim candlelit room, and a male body warm with desire pressed into her from behind, followed by arms wrapping around her. Phobos was here, but she could only guess his intentions. She stiffened slightly, only to hear him chuckle again. His mouth found its way to the back of her neck and planted a kiss there, sending shivers down Fern's back. He whispered thickly,

"I was _wondering _when you'd be coming home…"

Fear prickled in her thoughts as she thought of him waiting for her in the dark. She felt afraid, but as the cinnamon scent swirled into her senses further, she felt a strange ease start to become known. She briefly felt stunned, but she blamed it on his weird ability to control emotions. He slipped her hoodie off, exposing her corseted upper body and jeaned lower. His eyes took in her shoulders and neck, which to him was as graceful as a swan's.

"That's better…_my dear_." He purred out.

His body was warm. He began to kiss the back of her neck, his lips moving softly across her skin like a whisper. His hands gripped her hips and guided her body closer as his lips became firmer in their assault. She lightly gasped as the stimulus and the cinnamon scent lured her deeper into his grip. His mouth found its way up to her ear, licking the soft skin and nibbling upon the lobe.

She felt her head be gently pulled back by his hand twirling into her soft hair, and his mouth continued to explore her smooth, pale skin as he moved to her front. He trailed his tongue up her neck and his free hand guided her hips to his, telling her everything. She moaned in protest at the swirling emotions of forming yearning, desire and fear. She was slowly succumbing into his grip.

_Excellent…_he thought with triumph.

Phobos lowered his head so they were face to face, and bit her lower lip. Fern fought the urge to gasp; how did he know all this? These were things she only confided in her writing journals! Then it hit her like a stick; her writing...

_Oh, fuck…._she thought in panic.

She was distracted by him nibbling on her lip and trying to coax a kiss from her. She fought not to return it, but his hands firmly gripped her, and before she could stop it, her mouth embraced his in shock. His tongue slipped in and explored her sweetness, and his lips held her mouth to his in sweet bondage. He slowed the kiss and ran his hands slowly down her spine, seeking her corset's lacings and as if to further his study of her curves. He slowly broke the kiss and whispered against her mouth,

"Such a beautiful form…A form of a goddess..."

A magenta flush crossed her face; no one ever said that about her. She tried to shake it off, but all resistance was being washed away by the crimson tide. Before she could utter one word, he returned to burning her mouth with a dominant kiss. Pushing her onto the bed he pinned her down. He caged her body to his with his legs, and whispered seductive words of desire as he kissed her neck harder than he did before. One hand trailed down her trembling body to cup her most guarded spot through her jeans.

She gasped once more as one of his fingers stroked her gently. Grinning with delight, he lowered himself to her corset. He unbuckled the fastenings with only his thoughts, milking another gasp from Fern. She had no idea he could do that. She felt the corset fall away from her body, and he simply tossed it away from them, now exposing her.

It fully sank in that she was in trouble, and Fern tried once more to struggle, but Phobos pushed her back down, and his gaze fell to the hickey he left behind. A smirk upon his lips, he moved to it, and licked the bruise slowly. Feeling her shiver due to the skin still being sensitive, he continued to tease that spot while he slowly stroked her V mound; receiving more shivers and light moans. The candles and his cologne's scent furled into her senses deeper and deeper, and she flushed deeper as he whispered against her skin,

"I want to make you mine…."

He nipped her neck on the other side of the bruise, and he sought her breasts as he still continued to stroke her. He trailed his tongue across her rose colored nipple, sending a lukewarm shockwave through her. Fighting the urge to moan out, she bit her lip to withhold herself. Sensing her trying and failing to maintain control, Phobos moved the hand to her zipper on her jeans, and slid it down as he continued to lick her. She felt her jeans become unbuttoned and before she could stop him he slipped his hand down there again as he lightly bit onto her nipple.

A cry of pleasure escaped her, and as he began to suckle her she began to pant at the stimulus. Her body was betraying her, and it showed as her nipples became hard. He lightly fingered her love button and moved to her other breast as he slipped a finger past her defenses. She moaned a little louder past the panting, and he littered her breasts with bites and bruises from him sucking upon her.

He felt himself grow hard at her pleasure; he was slightly stunned. No woman had been able to share her pleasure with him before. His passion glazed eyes danced with amusement and triumph; his previous syphoning had linked them. It was just what he wanted. Moving away from her now slightly swollen chest, he trailed his mouth across her stomach, nipping her as he came closer to her hips. Fern felt her control be shredded with every caress of his mouth, but as he neared the apex of her legs, he slid down.

She was reminded of a tiger at his movements. Sleek, refined, lithe, but deadly. He slipped her boots off, and tossed them away as well. Fern knew they landed, but her brain was hazed yet alive with hormonal surges to even care. She felt his control fully take over in her thoughts, and she knew all resistance could meet her in Hell. However, just before she could ride the crimson tide, he stopped. A grin was upon his face, but it was bearing the hormonal surge she was suffering as well. He stood and moved off the bed.

As he straightened himself out, she dared not question, but her subsiding emotions were not helping. She looked up at him incredulously as he regained composure. He wasn't…

"Another night my dear…_another night._" He whispered softly.

He _was_! This was a new level of evil, and he knew it! She strained to get up, but his magic had her left tired. She just watched him disappear, and she turned with a groan into her pillow. She needed to get a shirt on and fix herself. She weakly stood, grabbed a band shirt, and fixed her pants.

Collapsing onto her bed, she attempted to force herself to sleep. She had only so many hours before she had school and his spell (if it indeed was one) needed to wear off. As she lay there, the candles blew themselves out. She looked and growled again.

_God, I __hate__ Mondays! _She growled within herself

* * *

"You did _what, _My Prince?" Cedric asked in shock.

Phobos chuckled as he willed himself back into the room. A look of relish was gleaming in his features, and as the previous surge finally died off, an almost maniacal laugh escaped his throat. Cedric could only stare as Phobos wandered to the window gazing lazily into the moonless night. A malevolent gleam glittered harshly in his eyes as he smirked.

"Isn't it obvious Lord Cedric? I need to corrupt the woman somehow!" he stated carelessly.

"But…why?" Cedric asked bemusedly.

Phobos laughed again. Cedric could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. This plan whatever it may be was very risky. If Phobos did one thing wrong, hewould wind up back in Meridian. And Cedric would wear it with both heels. His attention was brought back with his master's voice saying,

"If I corrupt the source that brought me here, _she can't send me back_. I was amazed that you chose a _very troubled _young woman Cedric; she's quite entertaining. I honestly thought you had made a mistake. I'm glad to see your judgment was clear."

There was an edge in his voice that made Cedric remember his position in this madness. Bowing low, he kept his gaze averted as he tried to find a way to speak, but all he could say was,

"Thank you, My Prince…"

The smirk upon Phobos' face deepened. And as he went to the upper part of Cedric's apartment, he glanced back at him and added before disappearing completely in the darkness,

"Keep up the good work, and _don't disappoint me…._"

_OHMYGODEVILS!_

_Well then; I finally updated! It's a new game now….Now I'm going to grin evilly! See you next time!_


End file.
